Get What You Want
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: Uzuki is bored on a Sunday morning, and so is Neku. Both meet in an anonymous chatroom, and... yeah. Warning for horny teenagers and cyber.


_**Cowritten by myself (Uzuki) and emotionalspazz (Neku). Fic can also be found at her writing journal, http://helwiyat-allehi(dot)livejournal(dot)com.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: TWEWY/Subarashiki Kono Sekai and all affiliated characters do not belong to me, but to Square Enix. **_

* * *

Uzuki sat down at her laptop, making sure to connect to the wireless network of her apartment. A Sunday, no Games, and she was bored out of her mind; clicking about and opening her internet browser, she went to the first thing that went to mind; some internet chatroom that she had bookmarked. Fans of CAT, something or other; the fans were all highly amusing, and she loved to lurk and occasionally dish out the snark. Everyone had different hobbies, and Uzuki's was an odd one.

The chatroom was too busy for Neku to keep up, and so he idly gazed at the plethora of font colors as they flashed before him. It irritated him that nobody even attempted proper typing, but there was nothing he could do about it, not really. Neku wasn't even sure what they were talking about anymore.

Uzuki sighed, seeing the usual fans of CAT as they traded messages back and forth. The grammar irritated her; she didn't even want to think of the content within. Swiftly her hands moved across the keyboard, which led to the following message popping up on the screen:

_uzuyaspinky: Can you all __really__ take this stuff seriously and talk the way you do? It's __modern art__, not some stupid __kid's show__ you tune in to on your Saturday mornings._

At that, new messages flashed like lightening along the chatroom window, and Neku had to click the scroll-bar to keep the window in place so that he could finish reading the message.

_musicwalls: modern art is interesting. you can have fun with your kid's shows._

It was stupid, but really, anything else Neku wanted to say had already been said, albeit rather unintelligibly.

_uzuyaspinky: (--musicwalls) What, so you're agreeing with me? Never would have thought._

Uzuki raised an eyebrow, pressing the enter key and seeing if the user would respond. It wasn't every day that you saw someone on the board who actually used _periods_ in their messages (to call them sentences would have a been a fast overstatement, and the pink-haired Reaper didn't have that much faith in humanity).

_musicwalls: (--uzuyaspinky) i guess._

Neku cautiously pressed the enter key, not sure where this was going to get him.

Uzuki smirked, quickly pressing a few keys.

_uzuyaspinky: (--musicwalls) Private chatroom? I gotta get away from these twelve-year-olds._

_musicwalls: (--uzuyaspinky) probably easier to talk in there._

Neku exited out of the overpopulated chatroom and quickly started a new one, hesitantly typing in 'uzuyaspinky'.

Uzuki clicked out of the chatroom, going into the new one and seeing that it was set to private. "Hmm... kid knows what he's doing."

_uzuyaspinky: Not every day that I see somebody literate on here. I'm guessing that you're a fan of CAT, haha._

That 'haha' didn't look promising, but Neku kept the chat open nonetheless. Whoever that was would never see him, after all.

_musicwalls: aren't you? i can't see why you'd go into the chatroom if you aren't... nothing really happens in there except for messages that move too fast._

Neku never bothered to express himself fully on the internet. He was behind a computer screen, after all.

Uzuki smirked, brushing hair away from her face. This kid typed in complete sentences. Perhaps there was hope after all.  
_  
__uzuyaspinky: Well, sometimes you meet someone interesting in there. That, and I just can't bring myself to move away from the place. It's silly, I know. I'm guessing that you're new...? I haven't seen you around here, at least whenever I'm on._

Meeting someone interesting in a rabid chatroom like that? Well, Neku guessed that that had just happened, but there was still something odd about this uzuyaspinky person.

_musicwalls: i'm usually sleeping at this time on sundays, hahaha._

Uzuki sighed to herself, deciding that it was too silent and putting on some music-- something American, she didn't like the J-scene all that much on her Sunday mornings. Quickly bass pounded from her speakers.

_uzuyaspinky: Sundays __**are**__ made to sleep. And given the nature of CAT's work, I suppose that rabid fanboys are to be expected. Ah, to be young again..._

_That_ didn't fail to get to Neku.

_musicwalls: ... how old are you?_

Uzuki's smirk grew even wider as she hummed along to the industrial beats. That one never failed to get 'em.

_uzuyaspinky: Oh, me? Nineteen._

_musicwalls: well, that's not old..._

Of course it wasn't. Maybe this person was lying, or maybe this person was one of those old, fat men who preyed on unsuspecting people. The thought made him shudder, and he hoped it wasn't true.

_uzuyaspinky: You're thinking that I'm an old pedophile, aren't you~?_

Uzuki laughed. She _loved_ to fuck with people's heads.

_musicwalls: well, now you're starting to sound pretty creepy._

_uzuyaspinky: Hey, it's all personal interpretation, am I right?_

_musicwalls: i... guess? uh, are you a guy or a girl?_

_uzuyaspinky: Girl, proud of it._

_musicwalls: okay, just making sure, i guess._

And suddenly Neku was filled with a strange, strange temptation to tell uzuyaspinky that he, too, was a girl. How would she know that he wasn't, anyways?

... Nah.

_uzuyaspinky: Hah, more comfortable with girls? Or are you one of those that thinks that girls aren't on the internet? Just asking._

Uzuki was _pretty_ sure that this musicwalls person was a guy, but she couldn't be too certain.

Neku hesitated slightly before replying. He really could be an entirely different person towards this uzuyaspinky. Still, it would be difficult to keep up the charade for too long...

_musicwalls: well, i've never talked to a girl on the internet before._

As soon as Neku hit that enter key, he regretted it.

_uzuyaspinky: So you __**are**__ a guy._

Oh, Uzuki could feel victory at her fingertips. Victory of what, she wasn't sure, but beggars aren't choosers, and she loved the feeling all the same.

_musicwalls: ... yeah._

Damn, there went that chance. Still, if something went awry, Neku could always exit out of the chatroom and create a different screen name.

_uzuyaspinky: Well, glad that you're honest._

Uzuki sighed. This was far too easy sometimes.

_musicwalls: ... so.... nineteen?_

Damn, he should have let the awkward silence linger in the chat window. He decided to start multitasking, minimizing the window to waste time.

_uzuyaspinky: Yeah, nineteen. Is that a problem or something?_

Uzuki sighed, minimizing the window as well.

_musicwalls: no..._

They'd definitely reached a stalemate.

_musicwalls: why the CAT chatroom though? there are lots of other chatrooms with noobs in them._

_uzuyaspinky: I like to take pride in my hometown. I wouldn't be in any other place, after all. Still... it makes me a little sad, so many nublets a fan of my favorite artist..._

_musicwalls: that happens in everything though... hey, am i a nublet?_

_Why_ had Neku even asked that? Why did he even care?

_uzuyaspinky: Well, I don't think that you're one... well, you don't give off that vibe. What, am I wrong?_

Uzuki typed quickly, minimizing the window once again. The user gave off a familiar vibe, but she could be wrong. After all, the internet was a wide place, and CAT had many fans.

_musicwalls: no, you're not wrong._

Tetris... Right, right, down, left, left, down... so monotonous, yet so addicting.

_uzuyaspinky: Well, that's good. I like to think that I have a good read on people, anyway._

Uzuki quickly fiddled with her cellphone, texting Kariya that they needed to get ramen later.

_musicwalls:_

The text box remained empty for the moment. What was Neku supposed to say now? He did want to get a real conversation going, because he was incredibly bored, and yet... nothing came to mind.

_musicwalls: I guess if you can do that over the internet..._

That right, Neku, filler. Filler is fine.

_uzuyaspinky: So yeah. How'd you figure out about CAT, anyway? Shibuya native?_

She figured that it might be nice to get to know the kid better. Who knows, maybe he was a decent human being?

And now she was asking him where he lived. Neku wasn't sure if he should take this one, and yet...

_musicwalls: yeah, I stop by the mural at udagawa a lot._

Didn't expect that, Yashiro. Still, had to roll with the punches.  
_  
__uzuyaspinky: Wow, I didn't figure you to be a native. I came across him in field studies for art class... I'm a Shibuya native too, haha._  
_  
__musicwalls: really? hah, i kinda wanna be in your art class now. my art class kinda sucks._

_uzuyaspinky: Once you get up to the advanced stuff it's all good. Still, I'm in university, so..._

Outright lying was fun when it came to Uzuki.

_musicwalls: i guess. it's really boring when the class is held up because nobody can keep up._

_uzuyaspinky: Oh, so you're the one who's always ahead on their pieces? I know how that feels._

_musicwalls: well, i'm usually done on the first day._

This wasn't too bad of a conversation... it was safe enough, right? They were just talking about art.

_uzuyaspinky: Hah, same here. I'm guessing that you're younger than me, if your art class really sucks._

Uzuki contemplated steering the conversation in a different direction, and eyed her webcam for a moment before dismissing the thought. If he was truly a Shibuya native, then she might have seen him before, and he wasn't in the mood for a rude awakening.

_musicwalls: yeah._

Was it safe to say his age? Well, it wasn't like she knew his name or anything like that...  
_  
__musicwalls: i'm fifteen._

_uzuyaspinky: Fifteen... wouldn't have figured, you sound older, kid. Sure that you're not lying to an innocent young girl~?_

Neku made a face.

_musicwalls: positive. why would i lie?_

He knew the answer, of course.

_uzuyaspinky: Oh, you never know... *grins* I mean, there's plenty of creepy people in Shibuya alone, never mind the world around us~_

Uzuki was having far too much fun with this kid.

_musicwalls: i... guess? i don't think i'm creepy._

You definitely are, though, Neku thought.

_uzuyaspinky: Well, no one is ever creepy by their own standards. Mmm, I'm bored._

_musicwalls: i can think of people who know that they're creepy._

Joshua was the first person who came to mind.  
_  
__uzuyaspinky: Well, you're still in high school. There's always those emo kids, aren't there? Don't know a damn thing about what they're talking about, whether it be school or sex._

_musicwalls: high schoolers or emo kids?_

Uzuyaspinky was appearing stranger and stranger to Neku, and yet... what else was there to do on a Sunday morning, really? There weren't people like this in real life.

_uzuyaspinky: Emo kids. It's a little sad. Oh well, they're not my problem... most of them outgrow that phase by the time they're my age._

Musicwalls seemed like an apathetic sort, Uzuki noted as she switched songs.

_musicwalls: well lucky you. my art class is full of emo kids who think that they're oh-so-artistic. pisses me off._

_uzuyaspinky: And how do you know that you're not one of them, hm~?_

That almost stung. Almost.

_musicwalls: because i don't go around saying how deep i am while dressed in mismatching black and heartagrams on my ass._

_uzuyaspinky: Oooh, someone's got fire~! I like that in a guy._

Uzuki laughed yet again. Oh, Kariya would never let her live this down.

"... What the hell?" Neku said to himself aloud.

_musicwalls: ... what're you getting at?_

_uzuyaspinky: Oh, nothing. ;D It's not every day that you meet a high-schooler with a defined sense of self is all. It makes my day._

"Man, this is why I love the internet~!" Uzuki sing-songed to herself, quickly getting up to get a can of soda.

"A smiley face? Really?"

_musicwalls: i think there's more to that._

_uzuyaspinky: More to what? I think you're overanalyzing things~_

_musicwalls: there's more to what you're saying._

Neku frowned. If he could see this person face-to-face, he would be able to get a sense... well, actually, wouldn't be able to, but he'd have a better shot at it.

_uzuyaspinky: I think that you're just being a little too stiff. This is the internet, loosen up. And besides, who looks for double-meanings nowadays?__  
_  
Dammit, she was right.

_musicwalls: ... i guess. i still think you're getting at something._

_uzuyaspinky: Hmm. You wanna... try to guess~? ;D_

She was overusing ;D again... oh well.

_musicwalls: i think it'd be better if you were just straight abou tit..._

_musicwalls: *about it._

Of all the typos...

_uzuyaspinky: Well, I guess I know what's on your mind~ And you were close with the typo._

Amused. That was all she could say.

_musicwalls: no, that was an accident!_

Dammit. Aaagggh Dammit.  
_  
__uzuyaspinky: What... you wanna see some?_

Alright, so maybe this was going a bit far.

_musicwalls: see some what?_

Maybe if Neku played dumb...

_uzuyaspinky: Tits._

_musicwalls: no._

_uzuyaspinky: Okay~ :3_

_musicwalls: what's with the heart?_

_uzuyaspinky: Oh, nothing. Just force of habit :3_

_musicwalls: you seem to have a lot of habits._

_uzuyaspinky: I'd say that you do too, but... I'm not going to make that judgement. :3_

_musicwalls: huh?_

_musicwalls: wait..._

It hit Neku like a ton of bricks.

_musicwalls: eww, gross!_

_uzuyaspinky: What? What's gross?_

_musicwalls: stop that! I do NOT masturbate!!_

_uzuyaspinky: ..._

_uzuyaspinky: ... Well, thanks for telling me that, although I can't see why, it's a perfectly healthy practice. ;3~_

_musicwalls: ... so you're promoting it?_

So she hadn't been alluding to that? Lovely. The one time Neku actually thinks twice...

_uzuyaspinky: Sure I am. I don't think it's weird if you do or anything... I could help you out, if you want._

_musicwalls: what?!_

Neku found himself shouting the exact same thing.

"Neku? Are you okay up there?"

The redhead's eyes widened with alarm. "Uh, yeah, fine mom!"

"Well, don't get into any trouble while I'm out!"

_uzuyaspinky: What, is that weird?_

Fun, fun, she was having fun.

_musicwalls: YES that's weird._

Yet despite what Neku typed, he was wondering less about what she wanted and more about how she was going to get there.

_uzuyaspinky: The net's anonymous. It's not like you know me. So why not?_

Amusement is all she was out for.

_musicwalls: why not what? help me out? it's not like we're in the same room, so you can't, really._

_uzuyaspinky: Oh, come on. You're fifteen and you haven't done this before? Someone's gotta teach you, I guess._

Ah, fresh spring chicken, Uzuki thought to herself. "This will be fun."

Now uzuyaspinky was treating him like a kid, Neku could tell.

_musicwalls: alright, fine._

_uzuyaspinky: Hm~! That's more like it. Webcam~?_

_musicwalls: um, don't have one..._

_uzuyaspinky: Aw, damn. Oh well. Still... there are other ways... *presses up against you~* Just go along with it, okay~? ;3_

Corrupting the minds of the young is what Uzuki Yashiro took most pride in. If only she had an idea of who she was corrupting.

Presses up -- ? She was doing the asterisk thing... Neku bit his lip and tried to ignore the fact that his heart-rate had jumped.

_musicwalls: okay... what do you look like?_

Uzuki swallowed. Shit. There were probably a ton of people that had short pink hair, but just to be safe...

_uzuyaspinky: Oh, long black hair, down to about my waist~ My body's lean, toned, and my breasts are hardly anything to joke about~ ;3 There's no fat on this body._

It wasn't much of an image, but his imagination didn't leave much time for him to wonder what she meant by "hardly anything to joke about~".

_musicwalls: ... really?_

He was lacking in things to say, honestly.

_uzuyaspinky: Why would I lie~? Nothing to gain from that! *smirks, grabbing your waist* What, you want some numbers?_

Neku's eyes widened, his mouth becoming dry.

_musicwalls: nonono, i don't need numbers..._

_uzuyaspinky: Aww, okay. What're you sitting on, hm?_

Uzuki giggled again. This kid was so rich! If only she could see his face~

"What am I sitting on?"

_musicwalls: ... a chair?_

_uzuyaspinky: Mmm, then perhaps I should be on your lap~? Oh, but I don't want to interrupt any problems you might get!_

Too many images. Neku's imagination was bombarded with too many images.

_musicwalls: you can sit on my lap..._

_uzuyaspinky: Why __**thank you**__~ *sits in your lap, straddling your hips* So how d'you want it, hm?_

Laughing. Laughing. Just that.

_musicwalls: it?_

So, there was a busty girl who apparently had not a single bit of fat on her body... virtually straddling him? It was strange to his mind, but to his nether regions...

_uzuyaspinky: *leans in to lick at your ear* I think you know what I'm talkin' about~__  
_  
She wasn't wet. Nope. Complete denial. For now, anyway.

The thought of a warm tongue on his ear, as strange as it was, made a certain organ in his boxers twitch to life.

_musicwalls: well, i've never done this before..._

_uzuyaspinky: Mmm, that just makes it more fun~ *bites on the lobe of your ear* So how're you over there, hm?_

She was hoping for the affirmative. _Someone_ didn't know how to react.

Neku wasn't even being touched... why was his cock reacting?

_musicwalls: um... uncomfortable... ?_

_uzuyaspinky: Why don't you try for yourself~? *grins, moving hands underneath your shirt* I can't do **all** of the work here, y'know. ;3__  
_  
Ah, the desired affect. Boys were fun to play with.

_musicwalls: ... okay... *slides hands underneath your shirt* here?_

This was awkward, so, so awkward, and yet... breasts. They were taking over Neku's mind.  
_  
__uzuyaspinky: Mmm, that's right. Now what do we do with those~? *wraps arms around your waist, pressing even closer*_

This actually wasn't all that bad. But let's see what he would do next~

Neku found himself biting his lip, imagining the feel of breasts against him, and he squirmed in his computer chair.  
_  
__musicwalls: ... *squeeze them?*_

_uzuyaspinky: Ah, that's right~! *licks down your neck* Mmm, you're so cute :3~_

She had a thing for licking. Apparently, his erecting penis also had a thing for licking.

_musicwalls: am not..._

_uzuyaspinky: Okay, sure~ *takes off your shirt* Mmm, and what would you look like under here?_

Would it be safe to lie about that? Neku's mind was hazy... he couldn't think of an adequate lie.

_musicwalls: um, i'm really thin..._

Smooth, Neku. Very smooth. You'll reel in all the ladies with that one.

_uzuyaspinky: Mmm, that's nice~ *runs hands down your chest, towards your pants* And what would be down here?_

Invasive, much?!

Neku moved to type a response, but, being unsure as to what it was, he could only produce:

_musicwalls: lkhflk;ahfkaf_

Quickly, he attempted to redeem himself.

_musicwalls: you want... numbers...?_

And he failed.

_uzuyaspinky: Only if you wanna give 'em. *unbuttons your pants before taking off my shirt*_

God damn.

_musicwalls: FIVE_

God _damn_...

_uzuyaspinky: Heehee, I see. :3 *takes off bra* I think I know where your mouth can be~_

His mouth? What was he supposed to do with his mouth? His erection really wanted something to do...

_musicwalls: really? where?_

_uzuyaspinky: My boobs, silly~ :3 *moves to tug off your pants*_

Nah, she wasn't wet. And there wasn't a sortakinda funny smell in the room. Nope.

God _damn_ if his cock could jump hurdles.

_musicwalls: ... *puts tongue on your nipple*_

_uzuyaspinky: *moans* Just like that, mhm~ *hand goes between your legs*_

Nah, the space between her legs was not wet. Nonononono.

Maybe Neku could sign his cock up for the track team.

_musicwalls: a-ah... what're you gonna do down there?_

_uzuyaspinky: *smirks* A lot. *wraps hand around your cock, stroking up and down on the underside* Are you hard yet, kid~?_

At this rate, Noah and his ark might be needed.

At the imaginary sensation, Neku squirmed, his cock throbbing painfully.

_musicwalls: i have been for a while..._

_uzuyaspinky: Mmm, getting hot~ *massages your tip* I wonder how close you are~! But what're you doing with your mouth, hm?_

Uzuki didn't even need for him to type it; already her lips were curled upwards, her mind lost to fantasy.

Neku bit his lip once more, a tiny sound escaping him as he squirmed.

_musicwalls: *licking your nipple*_

_uzuyaspinky: *moaning* Ah, more, please~_

Nonono, not moaning, not here~

_musicwalls: *licks faster, pressing my lips against you*_

It was awkward to type it out, and yet the thought of him actually doing this was driving Neku mad.

_uzuyaspinky: *gasps in pleasure, hand wrapping around your cock and stroking up and down* Oooh, that's nice~_

Was it odd that this sort of thing came naturally to the pink-haired Reaper?

It didn't seem that odd anymore that Neku was erect and throbbing, so close to coming. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it unzipped his trousers and crept into his boxers to stroke himself the way uzuyaspinky was describing.

_musicwalls: more, more..._

_uzuyaspinky: Aww, you're so greedy~ ;333 *pulls off your shorts before pulling off my own bottoms* I think I know what you want~!_

Her hand had found itself on her right breast, fingers tweaking the nipple not-so-innocently underneath her shirt.  
_  
__musicwalls: do you?_

What Neku wanted was to come, but...

_uzuyaspinky: Mmmhmm~ *lowers myself onto your cock* Bet that feels nice, no~?_

Fantasies were wonderful things to Uzuki, yes indeed.

At this, Neku was squeezing himself a little, his breath coming in short puffs.

_musicwalls: *moans*_

_uzuyaspinky: *moves up and down on you, steadily going faster*_

And the fantasy got more and more vivid in the woman's mind.

_musicwalls: ahh_

_musicwalls: i'm close_

_uzuyaspinky: Then come for me~ Come inside me~!_

_musicwalls: i am... i did__  
_  
Neku needed paper towels. Badly.

_uzuyaspinky: Mmm, that's good~ *gets off of you* See? That wasn't so bad~_

The kid was new to it, she could tell. She didn't mind all that much.

_musicwalls: ... no, it wasn't._

_uzuyaspinky: Hm, I gotta sign off now. Yashiro loves you, babe~_

_uzuyaspinky has signed off._

Uzuki smiled, closing her connection. Sundays weren't all that boring after all.

... Yashiro?

... Shibuya... Yashiro... "uzu," pinky...

"... SHIT!"


End file.
